Just a Piece
by Orange Burst
Summary: Hal terakhir yang dilakukan Mello sebelum meninggalkan Wammy House... -slight yaoi-


**~DISCLAIMER: Death Note is belong to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba~**

* * *

Langit mendung berwarna biru kelabu meliputi daerah itu, seakan dunia pun turut berduka atas kepergiannya dari muka bumi saat ini.

"Matt".

Matt mendongakkan kepala, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya saat ia mendengar suara familiar itu, dan begitu pemuda berambut merah itu melihat ekspresi kaku dari sahabat baiknya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia menaikkan gogglenya ke keningnya untuk melihat wajah si pemuda pirang lebih jelas.

"Hng?"

"L... L sudah tiada. Aku akan segera keluar dari sini, dan membalas dendam pada Kira," katanya dengan dingin sambil menatap kosong pada ruangan kamar yang mereka bagi selama ini. Matt hanya menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana ia sudah menduga hal semacam ini akan terjadi pada Mello cepat atau lambat.

* * *

Near langsung kembali ke kamarnya seusai pertemuannya dengan Roger yang memberitahunya dan Mello mengenai akhir dari seorang L. Dan sungguh, seandainya Mello tidak memutuskan untuk menginggalkan Wammy House, kematian L bukanlah sesuatu yang berpengaruh besar pada hari-harinya.

Near menatap white puzzle yang baru diberikan Roger untuknya. Berbeda dengan white puzzle dengan logo L di bagian pinggirnya dulu, puzzle yang baru ini lebih 'istimewa' baginya. Selain karena ukurannya yang lebih besar, kali ini puzzle ini terhias dengan logo alfabet M dan N dalam Old English di bagian pinggirnya.

Sayang sekali, setelah ini, berbeda dari sebelumnya; takkan ada Mello yang selalu mengacak-acak kembali puzzlenya setelah ia berhasil menyusun seluruh bagiannya. Entah kenapa, mengingat hal ini membuat hatinya sedikit miris.

* * *

Di tengah gerimis yang membasahi bumi, tampak dua sosok pemuda berdiri di depan gerbang Wammy House.

"Ini... sudah semuanya?" tanya Mello saat menerima sebuah kantong plastik dari Matt.

Matt mengerlingkan matanya. "Aku sudah mencuri semua coklat di dapur untukmu, minimal berterima kasihlah dulu sebelum menanyakan hal seperti itu".

"Heh... iya-iya~ Terima kasih. Puas?" kata Mello ogah-ogahan.

"Belum. Terimakasihnya dengan ciuman saja~". Omongan ngawur Matt ini langsung mendapat balasan berupa tendangan dari Mello.

"Hmm, tapi kalau begini masih ada yang kurang..." gumam Mello.

"Heh? Kau sudah membawa seluruh pakaian, coklat yang kuambilkan, bahkan sebagian uangku yang kau ambil seenaknya apalagi yang kurang?". Dan Mello pun kembali menghadiahi Matt sebuah tendangan.

"Hm? Mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Matt begitu melihat Mello kembali ke dalam Wammy House.

"Mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal," jawab Mello sambil menyeringai.

Dan ia pun kembali ke depan gerbang setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Yah... selamat tinggal, Matt," kata Mello yang mulai melangkah ke 'dunia luar' sambil membelakangi Matt.

Matt hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sampai jumpa, Mels".

* * *

Near membuka matanya. Kelihatannya dia sudah tertidur tanpa sadar di kamar tersebut. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar untuk mengusir kantuk yang masih sedikit tertinggal hingga ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Puzzle yang tadinya terletak sempurna di lantai kini sudah teracak-acak. Kepingan-kepingannya terserak begitu saja di lantai.

Dan Near yakin kemungkinan Mello adalah pelakunya adalah sesuatu yang absolut, alias sudah pasti.

"Benar-benar deh, sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan ini sebelum pergi..." keluh Near, Namun sempat terbersit dalam benaknya, jika Mello sampai menyempatkan diri melakukan ini sebelum ia pergi, berarti...

Near menggelengkan kepalanya dari pikiran irasional yang sempat menghampiri benaknya. Sembari menyusun kembali kepingan-kepingan puzzle itu, ia memikirkan seandainya hal tadi benar-benar nyata.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah larut malam, menurut perkiraannya pasti sudah berjam-jam terlewati setelah Mello mengendap-endap ke kamarnya untuk mencari kesempatan 'mengerjainya'. Near menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya; hingga ia menyadari ada sekeping bagian yang hilang dari puzzle itu... Bagian yang bertuliskan huruf 'N'.

Near pun mencoba mencari kepingan itu ke seluruh penjuru kamar, mungkin saja terselip entah dimana saat Mello mengacaknya. Namun, ia sadar pencariannya sia-sia setelah beberapa waktu. Ia pun mulai merenungkan... Mungkinkah Mello sengaja menyembunyikan kepingan itu agar ia takkan pernah bisa menyempurnakan puzzle ini?

* * *

Malam itu, langkah Mello berbaur dengan keramaian kota. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan dan mengamati benda yang ia simpan dalam kantongnya. Sekeping bagian puzzle bertuliskan huruf 'N' dalam Old English. Sekilas ia menyeringai, dan kembali meletakkan benda itu di kantongnya.

Dugaan Near memang benar, namun sedikit meleset. Mello 'menyembunyikan' kepingan itu bukan untuk mengerjai Near, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

**FIN**

* * *

Bukannya nge update fic malah bikin oneshot gaje begini... sebagai note aja, fic ini terinpirasi dari doujinshi (saya lupa judulnya Xp). Wkwkwkw... ga nyangka fic spesial ke-20 saya malah MXN. Maap klo kurang memuaskan...

**Review please?**


End file.
